


hey there, demons

by kozusme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ghost Hunting, Humor, I guess????, M/M, how tf does one tag this, not beta read i would like to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozusme/pseuds/kozusme
Summary: Oikawa Tooru might be good at volleyball but he's definitely horrible at making decisions.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	hey there, demons

Now you might be wondering how he, Oikawa Tooru, best good-looking guy in his year, volleyball star and best setter of Miyagi got into the situation you are about to read, well… The only thing that you should know is that Oikawa Tooru might be good at volleyball but he’s definitely horrible at making decisions. 

What situation is he talking about? Good question, the situation in question is being stuck in a janitor closet with his best friend, way too close for comfort with a possible ghost (demon) outside waiting for them to come out and devour their flesh. 

“Shitty-kawa, stop moving so much!” Iwaizumi whispers shouts into his hear.

He whimpers, “I’m trying!” 

If a girl were to ask him if he was afraid of ghosts we would say “Of course not! I’ll protect you” but reality was often disappointing. Truth being he was actually very afraid. Afraid to the point of almost pissing his pants.

We need more context. You might be wondering “How the fuck did he get stuck in a janitor closet?” or “How does he know that there is a ghost outside?” (demon, it’s a demon!) and well, it’s quite a short story.

Matsukawa had told them an story about how in their school there was a ghost that roamed the second floor but it only appeared after classes were done for the day, therefore Hanamaki proposed the brilliant idea of staying in school after class and see if the story was true. Now, normally Oikawa wouldn’t fall for their tricks but when Matsukawa said “Bet’cha won’t do it because you’re scared” to which Oikawa, of course, replied “I’m not scared, I’ll stay!”. 

Fast forward to his current commitment. 

“Oikawa I swear to god if you keep moving I’ll actually punch you in the face!” 

This time he stayed still, not wanting to irritate Iwaizumi even further, after all he was the one who pushed him to stay.

They stayed silent for a couple of seconds, not hearing anything from the outside Iwaizumi reached for the door’s handle, he was about to open the door when they heard a loud crash and a scream. Oikawa was sure the one screaming was Hanamaki.

“Iwa-chan!” he clung onto his best friend, hoping to be comforted, only to be met with cold eyes staring at him.

Iwaizumi reached for the handle once more, determined to open the door and see what the fuss was all about, he tried to turn the handle and once he did. It. Came. Off.

“This is bad. Like really, really bad” Oikawa spoke, trying to sound a bit calmer than how he felt.

“No shit, Sherlock.” 

Great. Now he wasn’t only scared out of his mind, but he was also stuck in a janitor closet when there was a ghost (demon!) outside probably eating two of his friends.

“We need to call for help” he heard Iwaizumi say “Hand me your phone” Oikawa froze, not wanting to tell him that he had left his phone on his bag, which was now on his locker… downstairs.

Iwaizumi must have read his mind, “You left it in your bag, didn’t you?” 

“Um, maybe?” 

“Great, now we aren’t only stuck but also can’t ask for any help” Iwaizumi sighed and sat on the floor. 

“But we need to go out! You heard Hanamaki scream! The demon must be torturing him!” He whimpered as he spoke, actually worried about his friends.

“There’s no demon, Shitty-kawa.” 

“There is! You heard it and you heard Hanamaki scream and-“ 

“Shut the fuck up for a second” Iwaizumi interrupted him, by putting a hand on his mouth.

He was too close, way too close. Suddenly his heart rate picked up, Iwaizumi was shorter than him, not by much and he never paid much attention to it but now he could clearly tell apart their height difference. He could probably count Iwaizumi’s eyelashes, he leaned forward without noticing, his friend looking at the door, silent, to hear if anyone was outside.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi turned his head, and they were face to face, closer than they have ever been before. Oikawa swallowed, had his best friends always been this pretty up close? He didn’t know but now he couldn’t get that thought out of his head. He leaned forward even more, and Iwaizumi didn’t lean back.  
He took that as a sign, lips almost touching, he brought his hands to Iwaizumi’s neck and the door opened. 

They both turned their heads and saw Matsukawa staring at them, face unreadable. 

“You guys should definitely come out of the closet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> pa la mejor illumista del mundo, catita <3 con mucho cariño


End file.
